The love in a letter
by TiannaMarieRamirez
Summary: They finally defeat Naraku! Yay! Kagome leaves because she thinks InuYasha choose Kikyo! Boo! But when she gets home she has a letter. Who is it from? InuKag Rated for the action. R
1. The beginning

Summary: After five years, the gang finally defeats Naraku for good! But Kagome runs back to her own time thinking InuYasha choose Kikyo. She gets home and there is a letter…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! But I do own the words in the letter! dad walks in and hands me a piece of paper thanks dad! reads the letter thoroughly YOU CAN'T SUE ME DAD! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!. FINE! I don't own all the words in the letter! There dad! Happy! dad nods

**Okay so I started writing this story after I read a letter that my dad had wrote to my mom. It made me cry cause they are now divorced. I think that this is my best story. **

"INUYASHA! CAN WE PLEASE STOP FOR TONIGHT!" Miroku stopped, "Actually, a rest does sound nice." "I agree!" Shippo said. "I agree with Kagome," Sango stated. Kagome asked an already irritated hanyou. "IF WE SET UP CAMP, WILL THAT SHUT YOU UP?" InuYasha yelled. Kagome immediately responded, "Yes!" "Okay then, fine!"

They stopped in a forest clearing. Kagome put down three separate sleeping bags and started boiling water for ramen. Kagome stopped suddenly. "What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked. "I feel two jewel shards, and there coming at top speed!" Kagome warned. "Where is InuYasha?" Shippo asked the group as he cowered behind Sango. "He left awhile ago," Sango said. "We have to find InuYasha! Now!" Kagome said urgently. She had come to fear Koga after his last attempt to get him to mate her. They all climbed on Kirara and went in search of InuYasha.

**5 minutes later**

"There he is!" Shippo yelled. Kagome jumped off Kirara, only to be caught by Miroku. "You can't jump down there! We're thousands of feet in the air!" "I don't care! I have to help InuYasha!" She watched what was happening. Koga was giving blows to InuYasha. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. "Kirara! Take us down!" Sango yelled when she noticed how desperate Kagome was for getting down. When they hit the ground, Kagome took off running. She got her bow and arrows out. "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled when she saw that InuYasha was hit to the ground. "InuYasha! Are you okay?" She yelled running towards him. "I'm fine!" "Naraku's here!" Kagome said. "I know. I can smell him!"

**I know very, very short chappie but I promise you it'll get better! Please review! If I get at least 10 reviews then I'll post again! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review again! **


	2. Kagome's Idea

Disclaimer: Me no own, daddy no sue!

**Thank you to my loyal reviewers! Including: InuYashaRoxs194, Daydream14,**

**EvanescenceAngel, Samantha5753, Lonetimberwolf, I am Penname, and Smfan! Thank you my first reviewers! **

**Now on with the story**

"Kagome! I want you to go home and stay there! I'll come and get you when this is over!" InuYasha yelled pulling out his sword. "Like hell I will!" Just then, Koga came charging at them ready for attack. InuYasha pushed Kagome out of the way and took the blow. "InuYasha! Get the shards!" InuYasha sliced open Koga's legs and grabbed the shards. Kagome went to them both.

"You okay InuYasha?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"Should I clean him up?"

"Naw! It's just a flesh wound."

"Naraku's coming!"

Kagome looked around to see Shippo using fox fire, and Sango and Miroku standing side-by-side to defeat the hoards of demons coming at them. "NARAKU! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" InuYasha yelled out. "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled as a tornado engulfed InuYasha and Kagome.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo yelled. An arrow shot out from the tornado piercing Kagura's heart and purifying her. The tornado stopped to reveal a scratched up Kagome and InuYasha.

Naraku showed up and shot a tentical out to Kagome and InuYasha. InuYasha quickly picked up Kagome and threw her over by Shippo. "DON'T MOVE!" InuYasha said before using wind scar. "LIKE HELL!" She listened closely to the sounds around her. She heard Shippo's fox fire, Sango's Hirikotsu, InuYasha's wind scar, Miroku's staff being thrown to the ground and she thought of a way to defeat Naraku.

Just then Naraku sent a tentical at her. She quickly grabbed Shippo and ran. "Miroku I need to use your staff and I need to talk to you Sango," Kagome said holding Shippo by his tail. "Now Kagome?" Sango asked kinda distracted. "Yes NOW!" Kagome shouted. "Fine!"

"Alright I have a plan! Next time InuYasha does wind scar, I need you Sango to use Hirikoustu fallowing the same path of the wind scar, and Shippo same thing with you but use fox fire! Okay?" They nodded their heads.


	3. Mistaking Me

Disclaimer: I no own InuYasha. If me did then me wouldn't be writing this story.

**Thank you my reviewers! I am trying to make this chapter go longer then the last two. But if it doesn't I would just like to tell you that I originally was going to only have this as a one shot but my sister posted the first chappie. So I had to make it a story with chappies. Sorry everyone! **

**Last time: **

"_Miroku I need to use your staff and I need to talk to you Sango," Kagome said holding Shippo by his tail. "Now Kagome?" Sango asked kinda distracted. "Yes NOW!" Kagome shouted. "Fine!"_

"_Alright I have a plan! Next time InuYasha does wind scar, I need you Sango to use Hirikoustu fallowing the same path of the wind scar, and Shippo same thing with you but use fox fire! Okay?" They nodded their heads._

**NOW… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I carefully took Miroku's staff and placed it in my bow. I focused all my energy on that one hit. "Wind Scar!" I heard for the last time. "NOW!" I cried as I released the staff. I saw everyone's attack go by, including an sacred arrow. I turned around. Apparently InuYasha saw the arrow too, because he was over by Kikyo. As I watched them I saw Kikyo embrace InuYasha. I thought to myself, '_He's chosen her, hasn't he?' _I watched as Kikyo walked away. Everyone looked as all our attacks hit Naraku. When he was pierced he said to us, "Defeated! By a filthy Half-Breed and his friends!" After that we watched as he burst into dust. "Is he really gone?" I asked everyone. Miroku looked at his right hand. "Ah!" He cried. "What is it?" Sango asked. "It's not sucking in any air but I still have my wind tunnel!" Everyone looked. When we saw what he saw we all sweat dropped. "Miroku! That is the "tunnel" you drew on your hand when we defeated Kaguya!" InuYasha cried. (A/N: You'll have to see the second movie if you don't know what I mean!) "I knew that!" Miroku stated as everyone glared at him. I picked up the black jewel that had dropped to the ground when we defeated Naraku. When I touched it, it immediately went back to pink.

**One Week Later:**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Well InuYasha, it's been great here but I'm no longer needed. You have the jewel and I…don't have anything," Kagome said. She turned to jump in the well when she was stopped by a clawed hand. "Here. Don't read it till ya get home." InuYasha said giving her the jewel and a letter. "Come and visit sometime. Cause you are needed here," he said. He leaned over her and gave her a gentle, but meaningful, kiss. When he pulled away he saw that Kagome had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked. "YOU ARE MISTAKING HER FOR ME FOR HER AGAIN!" Kagome cried and then jumped down the well.

**Honestly, I swear this is my longest chappie! Thank you all!**


	4. When I got home

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**I am so sorry to all my reviewers for not updating sooner! I'm really, really sorry. But ya know school started and the only reason why I'm updating of a Thursday is because…cough, cough Uh…because I'm sick today so with all my strength (which isn't a lot right now!) I pulled myself to the computer and started typing the next 2 chappies just for you all! Oh and one of these 2 chappies are the _LETTER!_ Oh so exciting. So just, thank you all my reviewers I've gotten nothing but good reviews and so thank you all. **

**LAST TIME:**

"Well InuYasha, it's been great here but I'm no longer needed."

"Here. Don't read it till ya get home."

InuYasha leaned over her and gave her a gentle, but meaningful, kiss.

"YOU ARE MISTAKING HER FOR ME FOR HER AGAIN!" Kagome cried and then jumped down the well.

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kagome ran into the shrine, right past Mrs. Higurashi and Sota and straight into her room. When she got in there she slammed the door and locked it. She ran and jumped on her bed and started crying her eyes out for the next three hours.

**Meanwhile with Sota and Mrs. Higurashi:**

"What did you think that was all about?" Sota asked his mom. "I'm not sure. Should I go see what's bugging her? She's been in her room for hours," Mrs. Higurashi replied back. "Maybe we should give her a few more minutes, just to be safe," Sota said to himself for there was no one else to talk to. He looked up at the stairs and saw his mom climbing them to Kagome's room. He anime fell.

**Back with Kagome:**

"Kagome! Dear, can I come in?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her. "Sure why not," she said. Kagome heard her door knob wiggle a little and then heard, "Kagome you need to unlock the door," coming from her mother. Kagome reluctantly got out of bed and opened the door for her mother. Kagome and her mother sat down on the bed. "Kagome what's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Nothing's wrong Mom. We completed the jewel."

"Oh that's great! So you will be coming home more often now?"

"Actually I'm not going back."

"Why not?"

"Cause now I can go to all those colleges that had excepted me."

"What's the real reason Kagome?"

There was a long pause until Kagome finally said with tears streaming down her face, "He chose Kikyo so I'm no longer needed there any more so now I'm staying here in this era but I would love to go back and see them all once more but it would be so hard to see them and not him with them because I know that Kikyo is going to drag him down into hell and I wish I could stop him but I know I can and now I'm here in my bed crying over a guy who is thousands of years older than me!" She took a big breath. "Kagome, you'll know what to do when the time comes," Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter as she got up and left the room closing the door behind her. Kagome then realized that she still was holding the letter and the jewel still. She sat down at her desk and slowly opened the letter and started reading.

**Well there ya have it. The fourth chappie to "The love in a letter"! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. The letter from InuYasha

**IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE LETTER! Everyone applauses me for doing a great job on this story! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own letter dad no sue me!**

**ON WITH THE LETTER!**

My Dearest Kagome,

I've mentioned before that as often as I've thought "I love you" those three words just didn't capture the immensity of love and passion I have for you. So, how do I express myself? I look at you and I see the sunrise of a new day, the hope of a better tomorrow,…happiness. You have completely filled me with a love for life.

I love You

It has been said that with time love grows stronger, better,…wiser. To spend the rest of my life with you is a current dream within a breath of reality To comprehend that the love I have for you will exceed it's current bounds (but we should not forget that love has no bounds) compels me to rejoice.

I love You

Love did not bring us together, love is what we found when we got there. After a long, dark night, you were the sunrise in my life. I came to you and you cradled me in your arms, giving me warmth and a nurturing kindness. You gave me a love that consumed me with daring passion. I long for those moments. I long for the pleasures of love. The giving and the receiving of those simple pleasures of love…well in to the night.

I love You

As my mind struggles to over the body's desire to falter, I find myself wishing that I could be more talented with the words I write. I'm no master of eloquence. I write how I feel. Such as a poor expressionist I am. Perhaps one of the great poets of your time, like that Shel Silverstine guy, can better phrase the feelings of the love.

"How do I love thee?

Let me count the ways…

1-one thousand

2-one thousand

3-one thousand

4-one thousand…"

-Roger Rabbit

Oh, Kags… I have given you no new revelations to behold. Perhaps one of those Hallmark cards from your time wuld have been as nice. But let it be said that you will never know how much I love you, for love has no constant, … For as much as I say "I love You",…

… with each passing day I will love you even more.

For my only love,

All my love,

InuYasha

**Well there ya go! You have the letter, you have one more chappie to go and then it's then end! Review!**


	6. Author's note! READ!

**I won't be able to update until after my birthday! Sorry everyone! But don't worry! My birthday is on Sept. 22! Two weeks! So don't worry everyone! I will try to update the Monday after. I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE LAST CHAPPIE! Don't worry though, I'm going to post it very soon then I just want to tell you that I'm going to have a new story up! It is going to be called "In Love With My Brother" So look for it once this story is over with! Or if you review tonight I might be able to put up the last chappie tonight! Thank you all!**


	7. My sunrise

**Hey everyone! This is the very last chappie! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: For the final time, I don't own InuYasha or anyone else in the story! **

Kagome found herself crying at the words in the letter. When she finished reading over it twice she set the letter down and started thinking things over. She finally made up her mind. She stood up and grabbed her yellow backpack and started packing bunches of clothes. Then there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She yelled. Sota opened the door and said, " Hi sis, Mom wants to know what college you are planning on attending." Kagome just picked out more clothes. "You going somewhere sis?" He asked. "Tell mom I'm not going to college," she turned around holding the jewel, "I won't need it where I'm going," she finished smiling. She tossed the jewel up in the air and caught it. Sota smiled really big. "Mom she said she's not going to college!" he said really excited. Kagome went back to packing when her mom came into her room. "Your not going to college?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. "That's right mom, I gotta go," she said practically running out the door. "That's my girl," Mrs. Higurashi whispered.

**With Kagome:**

Kagome jumped through the well with no hesitation. As the blue light engulfed her, she smiled and whispered to herself, "I'm coming InuYasha!" She touched the ground to hear InuYasha's voice. "When are you coming back Kagome! I love you! Didn't you read the letter? I'm coming to get you tomorrow if your not back!" And Kagome heard him walk away. Kagome climbed up the well only to see InuYasha 20 feet away with his ears flat to his skull. Kagome stood up and called to InuYasha, "HEY DOG-BOY!" He turned to see Kagome and he smiled one of those rare but genuine smiles. Kagome ran to him and tackled him in a hug and she lowered her head and her lips met his. When they parted InuYasha started saying, "Kagome I lo-," only to get cut off by Kagome's lips. Kagome parted and said, "I know," she said smiling. They got up and InuYasha picked up her back pack and together they walked back to the village hand in hand with the sunset in front of them.

**Well there you go! That's the whole story! Don't forget to review and check out my new story when it's posted! Read the fallowing "chappie" as my thank-you list!**


	8. THANK YOU!

**I want to thank all the fallowing people for reviewing!**

**Samantha3735**

**LoneTimberWolf **

**I am Pen Name**

**Smfan**

**Ro0tin4Kagome**

**Inuyasharox194**

**Daydream14**

**Miko-Sakurako**

**KagxInu8661**

**Smiley Gurl 87**

**Thank you all everyone!**


	9. Last Author's note!

Okay this is to people who like my work in about…..soon hopefully I will have a new story! It's called Graduation day. I already am in the process of the first chappie! It is Kagome's life in school starting in Kindergarten where she met InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo! I'll let you all know when it's up. Gotta go and Paint now!


End file.
